willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Fields Druids
Following the creation of the druid circle in the Golden Fields, Jura began to recruit druids to care for the fields. As the Golden Fields serve as the point at which the town of Willowdale spills out into the wilderness beyond the wall, the druids of this circle take as their particular mission the balancing of the needs of civilized people and those of nature. Druids of the circle often wear green robes embroidered with symbols of the fields: grain, grass, small birds and field mice. These were originally arranged by Jura so that initiates of unusual races would be recognizable, but she continues to provide them for all initiates. When in Willowdale, Jura spends much of her time teaching the druidic initiates about the natural world and healing arts. These lessons are held outdoors, often in the Golden Fields, and many are open to the larger community in addition to members of the druid circle. Topics of the open lessons include botany, zoology, geography, healing, animal training, basic wilderness survival, and meditation. Advanced lessons and specific druidic teachings are directed at initiates privately or in small groups according to their needs. Druidic Initiation Circles On entering the first circle, the initiate promises to respect nature and indicates an intention to learn under the guidance of the circle or a particular druidic teacher. This is considered a minor vow, and if the initiate is not well suited to the druidic lifestyle they are often released from it. Though many initiates take on druidic weapons and armour at this time, it is not required. Current first-circle initiates of the Golden Fields include twenty-five Willowdale locals, six Firewalker Initiates, a dwarf named Harval, Dragonstorm Treeborn, and the drow Kishori. The second circle is entered in the initiate's mature understanding of druidic tradition, affirming the initiate's lifetime commitment to the druidic teaching and to the exclusive use of druidic weapons and armour. From here it is possible to learn the final druidic secrets; however, many druids never embark on that journey. If an initiate does begin training for the third circle, an additional vow is made committing the initiate to accepting the mantle of a full druid should the training be successful. Current second-circle initiates are Terminus and Rahzer'ok, as well as three Willowdale locals. The third circle dedicates a druid completely to the protection of the natural world, and usually follows much preparation and testing in which the initiate's spiritual connection to nature is strengthened and the fundamentals of the secret language are learned. Though druids outside of a circle are considered fully independent upon reaching the third circle, most continue to learn under their teachers for at least a short time, particularly as the full details of the language are not taught until after the successful completion of the third circle. Jura, Alyenna, and Noemia are third-circle druids of the Golden Fields. Affiliation Score The Golden Fields Druids appreciate those with knowledge of the natural world, magical ability related to nature and healing, and demonstrated actions to protect nature or combat its enemies. Due to the circle's close ties with Willowdale and the Firewalker tribe, strong ties with those organizations can also influence a person's reception. Criteria Affiliation Score Modifier Speaks Sylvan +1 Favoured Terrain (Plains) or similar +1 Ranks in Heal, Handle Animal, Survival, Knowledge (Nature) or (Geography) +1 per 5 ranks in total skills (max +10) Can perform magical healing +1 per spell level/die of effect Nature-based spellcasting (Adept, Ranger, Witch with nature patron, etc) +2 Necromantic speciality -1 True Neutral or Neutral Good Alignment +2 Neutral Evil Alignment -4 Lawful Evil or Chaotic Evil Alignment -6 Zuni likes you +1 Expedition outside the wall with Jura +1 Attends druid lessons +1* Firewalker Title +1 At least Celebrity status in Willowdale +2 Each Druidic Vow (stacks) +2 Takes actions to protect Nature +3* Takes actions to destroy undead creatures +3* Uses spellcasting or other resources to assist the Circle while Jura is unavailable +6 Arch-Druid title +6 Creates undead creatures -3* Carelessly destroys nature -3* Violent actions against the circle -3* (*) Double these modifiers if these actions are performed repeatedly Affiliation Score Title: Benefits and Duties Under -10 Nemesis: You have repeatedly violated the core tenents of druidic teaching, harmed members of the circle, or both. Druids of the circle are considered hostile and Jura will act against you wherever possible. -10 to -1 Enemy: You have acted against the druidic precepts, against members of the circle, or are simply evil. Druids of the circle are considered unfriendly. 0-5 Civilized Person: You don't have any particular interest in subjects druids care about, and that's fine. It just means that they don't have much to talk about with you. Druids are considered neutral. 6-10 Ally: You have some skills that the druids appreciate, have spent time among them, or have common goals. The druids are considered friendly. 11-15 Friend: You are just the sort of person druids like to share stories with while passing around a bottle of mead. Druids are considered friendly, and if you are not already a member of the circle you gain the benefits of membership. 16-20 Teacher: Whether you have taken druidic vows or not, you exemplify many druidic values and have earned the circle's gratitude and respect. Druids are considered helpful, and Jura will cast spells for you. 21+ Wild Sage: Your contributions to the circle are of the highest order. Druids are considered helpful, and Jura gives high priority to any requests you make of her. Category:Affiliation Category:Willowdale Category:Golden Fields